Dirich Realm Rush: Forge
This is forge related information for my Realm Rush guide, which you can find here: * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e0-e300_Mysts * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e300-e550_Mysts Memory Upgrades For high memories runs, reaching e300 mysts is a matter of a few hours at most, as such you can't waste time waiting for items to be reforged by time. You need to plan ahead and realm change only once you have enough crafting dusts. You will need 1000 blue crafting dusts (to double speed) and 2000 yellow crafting dusts (to double slots). This cheap investment will reduce by a factor of 4 the amount of green crafting dust needed. How much green crafting dust you will need depends on how many items you need to reforge, and how many forge upgrades you will get. The Math The following table considers you under the effect of double speed. Note that if you choose to wait, you need to invest 1000 red crafting dust to activate the forge, and wait the time. As you can see, the advantage of 5 points over 4 points is minimal in terms of wait, and non existent in terms of saving green crafting dust if you want instant unlock, while the cost is substantial: 3e3 memories. The following table considers you under the effect of double slots. The number of slots simply acts as a divisor toward the green crafting dust spent, so dividing by 2 costs 3e3 memories, dividing by 3 costs 8e3 memories. If you know how many items you need, and how many memories you want to spend, you know how much green crafting dust you will need to instant unlock all of them. My guide uses 37 items (4 being luxury) for the T1 class phase and another 34 for the T2 class phase, for a total of 71 items (there are currently 141 items in the game). The following table recaps the number of usages of Skip needed to unlock everything (with no wait). Multiply by 500, the cost of a Skip usage, to find the green crafting dust cost. The cells are in the format "X (Y)", where X is the number of Skip usages to unlock 36 items (only T1 class phase, only 3 luxury items), while Y is the number of Skip usages necessary to unlock all 141 items (you are playing the full guide). From the table it's obvious that the first point of Expanded Mind (cost 3e3 memories) provides the same result as 4 points of Switf Recalling (cost 7e3 memories). The second point of Expanded mind (cost 5e3) provides slightly worse results than 3 points in Swift Recalling (cost 4.5e3). The Result At high memories a good compromise is Expanded Mind 1 and Swift Recalling 3 (1-3 configuration), for a total cost of 7.5e3 memories. Total green crafting dust for T1 phase only is 2.25e4, for both T1 and T2 phase combined it is 9e4. The best configuration is Expanded Mind 2 and Swift Recalling 4 (2-4 configuration), has double the memory cost and (almost) half the Skip usages cost. Total green crafting dust for T1 phase only is 1.2e4, for both T1 and T2 phase combined it is 4.8e4. If you are high memories, you probably can spare the green crafting dust, so you should probably save the memories and go for Expanded Mind 1 and Swift Recalling 3. Forging The following lists all the items needed for my Realm Rush guide. The items are listed by descending priority: the leftmost is the top priority to unlock as it's the first one you'll use, the rightmost is the lowest priority. Although at the beginning you unlock several item slots, all the following unlocks are always one item type at a time. As such, you will often be forced to unlock batches of 4 or 6 (depending on which of my suggested configurations for memory upgrades you used) items of the same type, which is why I list the items by slot. Head Luxury: If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 4 items. Chest If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Hands If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Feet If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 2 items. Research Luxury: If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Trophy Luxury: If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 4 items. Waist If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Shoulder Luxury: If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Finger If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 5 items. Neck If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Back If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 3 items. Wrist If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first 2 items. Weapon If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, only unlock the first item. Offhand If you do not want to use as your low mysts T2 class, you won't need to unlock any of these items.